sparlettfandomcom-20200214-history
Wreckage
Characters Main * * * Minor * Diana Synopsis and and their frustrations with the generational gap. Author's notes * The story takes place inside the universe established in ''Souls, secrets and lessons'' but it can be read as a standalone. * I do not own any rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Story was in the office, standing behind an inner window, watching and listening to the ladies. and Diana, a girl they had helped months ago, were engaged in a vigorous chatter when approached the elder vampire. -''Oh, that's really mature of you, mate, overhearing other people's conversations.'' - said and noticed 's confused expression, -'' what is it?'' - Did you know that 's into boating? - asked, rubbing his chin. - Where the bloody hell did you get that from? - frowned as he replied. - She said she has several boats. Did you know she has a boat? - looked at in confusion, hoping the younger vampire had an answer. - She never mentioned anything about having a boat, mate. You sure you didn't lost your marbles? - countered, teasing his grandsire. - Yes, I'm sure of it, . They've been talking about boats for over an hour. But nothing of what they say makes any sense at all, - scratched his head, - specially since they are talking about their importance, and... Can you believe it? They didn't even mention the Titanic. - You're not serious, - replied in disbelief, - they forgot the Titanic? - Mhm, - nodded, - they keep mentioning names I never heard before, and not only that, those names make no sense. - Such as? - asked, full confusion on his face. - They are so strange that I couldn't even repeat them, - replied seriously, - but what's even more odd is that they seem to be SO obsessed about them. - What? She never told me anything about that. I know my bird's obsessed with cars, not boats, - frowned. - Ok, this is what I don't understand either. They also keep switching back and forth between boating and, what I believe is mailing or delivery. I wonder if they are feeling ok, - said in a low voice, scratching his head once more. - Why's that, mate? - asked, more confused than before. - Because earlier said 'I ship them' - replied, looking at , wondering if the other vampire could decipher the strange phrase. - That doesn't make bleeding sense, she shipped something abroad? - asked. -'' I don't know'', - shook his head. Slowly, they approached the two girls, who were still deep in conversation. - No ship is more important than Clois, they are so perfect, - was talking to Diana. - The Titanic was a beautiful ship. And was actually a famous one, it's a shame that it sank, - added casually, trying to get himself into the conversation. The two girls stared at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. and stared at each other in hopeless confusion. - Oh, sweetie, - replied, wiping a tear of her eye, - we are not talking about those kinds of ships. We are talking about romantic ones. - The 'Love Boat' was a romantic ship, - added, smiling proudly. - Again, not talking about those kinds of ships, - said, trying to contain a chuckle. Once more, the two men stared at each other in confusion. - We are talking about couples, - Diana replied. - Then why are you talking about ships? - asked, more confused than before. and Diana stared at each other in disbelief, trying so hard to not have a second laughter breakdown. - Because those are the ships, - added. and blinked in confusion. - Clois, Sooric, Obidala, etc, etc, - was counting with her fingers. - Huh? What the bloody hell is that? You didn't bite a stoner, did you? - asked. - Those are the names of the ships, the pairings, the romantic couples! - replied in frustration. The men blinked again and let out and exasperated breath. - Romantic couples are called ships and they are named after the people that compose that pairing, - explained. - You have Clois, that is Clark Kent and Lois Lane, Sooric, which is Sookie and Eric. - - Clex, that is Clark Kent and Lex Luthor, - Diana added with dreamy eyes. -'' Hold on, those two are not a couple, pet, they are mortal enemies'', - scoffed. - Hey, I can ship whoever I want! - Diana snapped at . -'' I give up'', - said as he turned and left, followed by . Back in 's office, the two vampires were still in full confusion. -'' I don't understand, why are they so interested in that?'' - asked. - Beats me, mate, - replied. - Although Princess Leia and Han Solo are a nice couple, - added. - Not gonna argue you on that one, mate. Although Luke and Leia were nice too, well, before the whole twins discovery.- - Oh yeah. -}} Category:Stories Category:Single Chapter Stories Category:Standalone Category:Buffyverse